totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Revenge of the Island - Season 4
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is the fourth season. Plot In July 20, thirteen new contestants with 10 old ones compete for A Million Bucks. Characters Host: *Chris McLean The Mutant Maggots: *Anne Maria (Leader) - the "Heather" of the group *Brick (Got moved to the Toxic Rats) *Cameron (Breaks his glasses and wears Contacts) *Cody (Starts Dating Sierra) *Dakota (Tries to work up an antidote) *Geoff (team leader) *Jo (Got moved to the Toxic Rats) *LeShawna (gets a rivalry on Anne and sumo wrestles her!) *Mike (becomes McLean's Successor) *Scott (Breaks his legs) *Sierra (Starts dating Cody) *Trent (thinks about Gwen again and starts calming down) *Zoey (gets a crush on Mike) The Toxic Rats: *B (Team Leader) *Beth (befriends Jo) *Brick (Got Sprayed by a skunk) *Courtney (Looses her pants in Chp. 22 because of Sam's prank) *Dakota (Got moved to the Mutant Maggots) *Dawn (Goes nuts after episode 9) *Jo (new team leader of the Toxic Rats) *Justin (Is Secretly Alejandro's partner) *Katie (gains weight like Sadiw) *Lightning (gets a crush on Jo) *Noah (Becomes more of a team player) *Sam (helps Dakota get an antidote) *Scott (team leader, Got moved to the Mutant Maggots) *Staci (Dancing Fever gets her) Total Drama Revenge of the Island Aftermath (TDRI): Hosts: *Duncan (Being the Bad side of the takes) *Bridgette (becomes the good side of the takes) Peanut Gallery: *Eva (Becomes more aggressive) *Tyler (Keeps kissing Lindsay romanticly) *Izzy (more crazy, and ends up in an asylum) *Sadie (Takes on Ballett) *Harold (Becomes a College Student) *Lindsay (Keeps kissing Tyler romanticly) *DJ (gets to be a school coach) *Heather (regrets her actions) *Gwen (starts dating Trent again) *Owen (gets a crush on Anne) *Alejandro (sues Chris for his robotic state) Episodes Chapter 01: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Total Drama: Revenge of the Island finally begins, which has been set back at Camp Wawanakwa (the original location of the first season), but has been used as bio-hazardous waste dump, causing all of the island's environment and living creatures within to become radioactive. The 23 contestants (Noah, Justin, Katie, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna & Sierra with the 13 new ones (Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott (who has a rivalry with Geoff), Staci & Zoey) are divivded into 2 teams, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats. The first challenge is to race through the forest to the finish line to form the teams and then cut down their team's totem log from a tree and race the totems down a mountain to the cabins before the bomb attached to them explodes in seven minutes. Throughout the episode, Mike and Zoey form a close bond while Mike reveals his first personality, an old man named Chester. Meanwhile, Staci annoys her entire team with her constant lies about her relatives, causing her elimination that night. She is given the first "Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom" (which causes her to lose almost all of her hair), and then taken to the Hurl of Shame and catapulted to the Playa de Losers. Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots (Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, Mike, Sierra, Trent and Zoey) Losing Team: The Toxic Rats (B, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Sam, Scott and Staci) Eliminated: Staci, Reason: Because of her lies Low: Lightning Chapter 02: Truth or Lazer Shark! The contestants face a "Truth or Dare" type of challenge which forces the contestants to either embarrass themselves by saying the truth, or have their entire team be plunged underwater into shark-infested waters. During the challenge, Sam is revealed to have farted on his only date, Brick is revealed to have wet his pants on his first and last day of school one year, and B's full name is revealed to be Beverly. After a dip in the water in the midst of the challenge, Scott inadvertently begins a rivalry with Fang (a large, mutated shark with two legs) when, after he escapes certain consumption by him, he knocks out one of the shark's teeth in the process. The contestants then begin to bicker over the challenge, until Chris decides to cancel the challenge and move them into an even more dangerous one. Throughout the episode, Mike continues his growing relationship with Zoey, while it seems that Sam is also starting a relationship with Dakota! The second challenge is a relay race where the teams must each carry their "team mascot" across an obstacle course. Scott tries to move along his part of the relay very slowly to hold the Toxic Rats up and thus throw the challenge, but is unsuccessful. Mike reveals another personality that turns him into a highly skilled Swedish gymnast named Svetlana. Zoey, meanwhile, escapes becoming lunch to two giant, mutated beavers by kicking them both in their kiwis. In the end, Harold wins the challenge for the Mutant Maggots, and the Radioactive Rats face elimination. Due to Dakota being distracted by fame throughout her entire time in the season, she is the one who gets eliminated next Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Dakota, Reason: Being distracted by fame Low: B Chapter 03: Stuffed Out Gross The teams compete in a eating contest, by eating deserts. Winning Team: The Screaming Squirrels Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Katie, Reason: For eating too much ice cream which caused her to be fat, and being emotional about Sadie. Low: Scott Chapter 04: Ice, Ice Baby The episode begins with everyone eating at the cafeteria. In there, Mike tries to explain his personality problem by telling everyone that he is roleplaying, but then admits his disorder at the confessional. The contestants are then taken to the first challenge: to climb up a mountain to the top with your bare hands and feet, or by using stuff from a junk pile that is owned by a giant mutated cockroach. Once they are climbing the mountain, they must avoid the stuff that Chef throws at them. The Radioactive Rats manages to get to the top of the mountain first by slingshotting themselves on a sofa to the top, winning the first challenge and getting them an advantage in the second challenge: a "Capture the Flag" type of challenge where each of the teams own an ice castle in a snowy area, and must destroy each other's castles (either by melting or by snowballs) in order to capture the other team's flag. In the end, Mike's Svetlana personality manages to capture his team's flag and win the challenge, but before you know it, another of Mike's personalities is revealed that is an egotistical hero named Vito who Anne Maria starts to like this personality from Mike. In the elimination ceremony, Scott sets up B in order for everyone to vote him off, succeeding in the process. Dakota then returns after her father complained that she was unfairly voted out. She now becomes an intern on the show and does not compete for the million dollar prize. B is then voted off. Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: B, Reason: He was sabotoged by Scott Low: Sam Chapter 05: Up at the Big Top The teams must perform in a circus, with unycyling, rope balancing, training tigers, launched cannons, and acrobats. Winning Team: The Toxic Rats Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Sierra, Reason: for throwing too much pies on Hatchet's face! Low: Jo Chapter 06: TDRI Aftermath: Ways of Life! Bridgette and Duncan host Total Drama Aftermath, interviewing Staci, Dakota, Katie, B and Sierra, as the episode focuses on Katie and B, discover why B could never talk, and how Katie and Sadie first met. as Best Female Friends for Life. *Staci: well she had a problem adjusting to new people so she just says what comes to mind! *Dakota: She started off a girl who is trying to find a way to adjust her allowance! *B: when his mom passed from cancer, he could never talk because it would make him sad! *Katie: Katie and Sadie were not so much a duo, because of their different Schools, and cultures! *Sierra: She was on the channel that shown TDI, and she immediatly picked Cody for his humbleness! Hosts: Duncan and Bridgette Peanut Gallery: Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Sadie, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Owen and Alejandro Commentors: Staci, Dakota, Katie, B and Sierra Truth or Paint: If they are telling the truth, they don't get covered in paint, but if they're lying, they get covered in paint. Aftermath Video Guests: Jack Black himself Chapter 07: Problem Solving Machines Each Team must solve a Maze of Math Problems, loose, and they get grabbed by the Mathetaur (Minotaur)! LaShawna is the first to deal with the Mathetaur! Winning Team: The Toxic Rats Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Cody, Reason: for using Cheat Codes! Low: Geoff Chapter 08: Finders Creepers The contestants compete in a spooky themed challenge where all of them are taken to the forest and must navigate their way to a cemetery, dig and open up a coffin, grab a flashlight from inside the coffin and find their way around the forest while racing to the finish line. Throughout the challenge, they encounter several mutated animals and eventually a giant pink spider that attacks and captures all of the contestants except Mike, Cameron and Anne Maria. Due to Mike's severe disorder, his Vito personality continues to attract Ann Maria and soon causes her and Mike to get together, without Mike remembering about Zoey. At the end when they are going to fight the giant spider, Zoey sees Mike and Ann Maria kissing and starts to get jealous (this is where the love triangle begins). As for everyone being captured by the giant spider, thanks to Cameron and Svetlana, both of them rescue everyone from the giant spider and save the day. However, the Rats win the challenge instead and the Maggots lose for the first time. At the end when Cameron defeats the spider, it is revealed that the spider was Izzy all along inside the giant spider costume. At the campfire ceremony, Brick votes himself out because he left his team behind and failed his code, but Chris unveils that the person who is voted out that night will be on the other team tomorrow, meaning Jo and Brick will be battling it out on separate teams. With no one to throw, Dakota (who is an intern on the show) takes the hurl of shame by Chris saying she can swim back. Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Dakota, Reason: Low: Brick, for his Imcompetance Chapter 09: Backstabbers Ahoy The contestatns now go on a daunting scuba diving challenge to release water skis that are underwater tied to the ocean floor. Once Jo and Brick scuba dive and release the skis, they now have to use them on a water ski racing challenge to ring the bells on top of water mines. Dakota is back again as an intern helping out along with Bridgette, while Scott and Jo switch teams. Throughout the episode, Zoey is now heartbroken since Mike is now spending more of his relationship with Ann Maria. In the end, Lightning and Cameron crash onto one of the water mines and Cameron gets severely injured. After tactical thinking, Scott sabotages Dawn in order for everyone to vote her out of the game, in which later he succeeds. Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Dawn, Reason: She was sabotaged by Scott Low: Scott Chapter 10: Pranks for the Memories The 4 teams are so happy, they don't have to face any challenges, except when a tiger attacks the Mutant Maggots in their bathroom and Fang attacks the Toxic Rats, just to go after Scott. Winning Team: The Toxic Rats Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Anne Maria, Reason: for hidding in the tree all that time! Low: LeShawna Chapter 11: Reflections, Reflections The teams must handle the Mirror Room, and who doesn't look at their reflection, instead of the path will be lost in the room until Chef gets them out! Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Justin, Reason: for looking at his reflection for 17 hours! Low: Scott Chapter 12: TDRI Aftermath 2: Baby You Stink! Duncan and Bridgette interview Cody, Dawn, Anne Maria and Justin, and they discover Dawn's true story of how she first red auras and how she became interacted with Mother Nature, and see if Justin is really a handsome hunk, or what secret he's hiding. *Cody: He wanted to experience Camping and even find treasure! *Dawn: When she was a 5th grader, she did not respect life or nature, until, the day she was in the forest! *Anne Maria: She was trying to look like her role model Gretta! *Justin: He worked hard, and worked all day to gain his looks! Hosts: Duncan and Bridgette Peanut Gallery: Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci and B Commentors: Cody, Dawn, Anne Maria and Justin Truth or Bear: If they are telling the truth, they don't get mauled by a bear, but if they're lying, they get mauled by a bear. Aftermath Video Guests: Chapter 13: Gassy All the Way The contestants must eat food from China, and Russia, and see who has the strongest stomach! Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Beth, Reason: for stinking up the restaraunt! Low: Chapter 14: Phone Dialing or Butt Dialing Trent goes for a ride on his truck, while playing a song about Gwen, unaware that his phone was under his butt, and accidently butt dialed the song. NOTE: Trent song about Gwen is similar to Mordecai about Margaret in The Regular Show, like this: "A-hanging with Gwen just-a feels so good like I knew it would. Laughing together and-a having a blast. And I hope it lasts forever! I can't believe how hot she is! Makes my insides feel like knotted twists! Her pretty face and those long, long legs. And I hope someday, we are more than just friends! Oh, Gwe-e-n. Oh, Gwe-e-n. Do you remember last night when our hands touched? We were grabbing for the dice and you were laughing and such...Take one role, then take a chance on me. And maybe then you'll see how perfect we can be. Together you and me for all eternity! Okay. Maybe that's a long, long time. But a guy can dream, can't I?" Winning Team: The Toxic Rats Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Trent, Reason: Chris had to kick him off because he took his phone to try to tell Gwen not to answer the message without permission Low: Scott Chapter 15: The Treasure Island of Dr. Maclean The 2 teams wake up in the middle of the lake and are ordered by Chris to get back to the island, with the last team arriving set for punishment. During this part of the challenge, Mike purposely places Scott in a position for another encounter with Fang, who attacks him near, and then on, the Maggots' raft. Dakota fends off the shark as she begins a mutant transformation into a monster and then seeks friendship from Zoey. Meanwhile, Cameron tries to help Mike keep his secret under control. Scott reveals to have found the Chris Head of Invincibility, and asks Zoey to keep it a secret. At the end, after the Maggots lose the second challenge, finding a buried chest containing a past contestant and an eliminated contestant from the current season, Scott receives the votes to be sent home, but uses the Chris Head of Invincibility to stay in the game, and Dakota is eliminated instead. Winning Team: The Toxic Rats Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Dakota, Reason: She was mutated into a monster Low: Scott Chapter 16: Who will make it to the Final 10? The 2 Teams race on who will make it to the Final 10 and must race on horses, and then do it in an old fashioned way, and Courtney compared her rearend to the horses! Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Toxic Rats Eliminated: Noah and Courtney, Reasons: Jo and Lightning voted him off for not being much of a team player, as Brick and Sam voted Courtney off for not doing it the way the rules were, and for getting whacked by a tree! Low: none Chapter 17: Grand Chef Auto The Maggots cabin is destroyed because the 2 teams merge. The contestants must search the kitchen for keys to the go-karts. Then they use the go-karts to go to different locations around the island and spray paint their symbol on each location. There were originally three but chef tricked the contestants into going to a fourth one which was the Chris Monument called Mount Chrismore. Zoey's was a heart, Scott's was an X, Mike's was a check, Cameron's was picture of Chris giving him the money, Jo put a circle with a line through it on top of Cameron's, then Cameron switched to the pie symbol and Lightning's was a lightning bolt. Scott used Mike's multiple personality disorder to his advantage, by threating to tell Zoey about it if Mike didn't do what he said. In the end it is revealed to Zoey but not by Scott. Mike overcomes Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba Smith overcoming his disorder. Scott has invincibility and got to decide who should leave. Mike gets voted off by Scott. Winners: Scott Losers: Brick, Cameron, Geoff, Jo, LeShawna, Lightning, Mike, Sam and Zoey Eliminated: Mike, Reason: Scott had the opportunity to vote anyone off after winning the challenge, so he chose Mike. Chapter 18: TDRI Aftermath 3 This tells the Aftermath of the first episodes and that it shows some scenes never seened before! And a tells of a secret that Chris had kept! Now Bridgette and Duncan interview Beth, Trent, Noah, Courtney and Mike, discover why Courtney is such a pain in the neck, and the true story of how Mike had his alternate disorders of Vito, Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba Smith *Beth: Was born with Autisim! *Trent: Had a thing for music! *Noah: was spoiled by his Grandmother! *Courtney: ever since she was raised by her aunt, she had been a wreck about what she wants and doesn't! *Mike: ever since his bonk on the head since he was 12, he had been a maniac! Hosts: Duncan and Bridgette Peanut Gallery: Eva, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Harold, DJ, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, B, Dawn and Anne Maria Commentors: Beth, Trent, Dakota, Noah, Courtney and Mike Truth or Bumblebees: If they're telling the truth, they don't get stung by bees, but if they're lying, they get stung by bees. Aftemath Video Guests: Chapter 19: Light and Sundays On Sunday they must travel in the night, and who ever has the last light standing wins! Winners: Scott Losers: Brick, Cameron, Geoff, Jo, Leshawna, Lightning, Sam and Zoey Eliminated: LeShawna, Reason: Scott had the opportunity to vote anyone off after winning the challenge, so he chose LeShawna. Chapter 20: Brick, and the Forty Chris's The challengers compete in a game when they found out which one of the 40 Chris's is the real Chris. Winners: Cameron Losers: Brick, Geoff, Jo, Lightning, Sam, Scott and Zoey Eliminated: Brick, Reason: Scott used the McClean Brand Chris Head to save himself from elimination once again, and sent Brick home Low: Scott Chapter 21: Snakes the only way to win this crazed game, is to go through a horde of big Snakes! Winners: Cameron Losers: Geoff, Jo, Lightning, Sam, Scott and Zoey Eliminated: Sam, Reason: Scott used the McClean Brand Chris Head to save himself once again from elimination, and caused Sam to be gone for sneaking a snake in his back, and due to Scott's hatred towards him Low: Scott Chapter 22: Up, Up and Away in my Pitful Balloon The remaining eight contestants now have to fly through rings of fire by using their chosen flying object, but first they must go to the waste dump to find the pieces and build their flying object. To test the rings of fire if they are safe to fly through, Chris uses Heather as a test dummy to see if she survives the flight. Heather uses a jet pack and she does survive. While the contestants are finding and building their flying objects, Zoey is mad that Scott eliminated her boyfriend so Zoey uses Scott's parts to build her plane, causing Scott to get nothing, just a pair of wings he got from birds. At the challenge, the five are ready to fly their objects through the rings of fire, but then Heather suddenly steals the million dollar case from Chris and steals the blimp. The challenge is now to chase the blimp and capture Heather and take back the money. Everyone is now chasing the blimp and during flight Zoey gets to fly on radioactive flying goats that breathe fire, and then she gets to take her revenge on Scott by shooting fire at him. Lightning manages to get on the blimp, and then retrieves back the money case from Heather. The blimp then loses control and falls for a crash landing while Lightning hops out with the case, and Chris steals it back. The blimp now crashes on the ocean and sinks, leaving Heather, possibly deceased. In the elimination ceremony, Jo is eliminated. Winners: Cameron Losers: Geoff, Jo, Lightning, Scott and Zoey Eliminated: Jo, Reason: Cameron and Lightning voted her off due to their dislike towards her. Low: Lightning Chapter 23: Eat, Puke and Be Wary In this episode, Chris gets injured by one of Scott's shark traps and crashes into the restrooms, so Chef temporary becomes the host and makes the contestants do a cooking challenge. Cameron made some quiche pie with radioactive mushrooms, Scott made a more toxic quiche, Zoey made a living salad and Lightning cooked a mutated maggot. They were supposed to feed their meals to classic competitor DJ, but he ran out at the last minute and they were thus forced to eat what they had cooked. Scott switched his quiche with Cameron, and ended up winning the challenge, with the others puking. Soon after, Chef put them through a hunting challenge with them as the prey. They were to make it to a flagpole before Chef catches them with a spaghetti bazooka. After Chef injured Zoey and broke her pendant with Mike, she became bent on revenge against Scott and Chef. However, in the end, Scott got to the flagpole first and almost won the challenge, but suddenly, Fang appeared, chased him, and revealed that he'd only been chasing him because he'd taken his tooth, which Scott refused to give back to him. Fang then ended up in one of Zoey's traps, while another ended up hitting Scott, and leading Geoff putting him in a full-body cast after giving him a huge fist fight. In the end, Cameron won immunity after riding on Lightning's back to the flagpole. Lightning swore revenge on Cameron for stealing his immunity. With three votes against, Scott was eliminated. Chris returned as host and got payback on Scott by making him ride the Hurl of Shame with Fang, who got his tooth back from him, but was still determined to eat him, anyway. Zoey loses confedence and she realizes in Chris's office that there is no money! When Chef Hatchet hide and found out, in a confession, "So McLean's a crook, I knew they were cheep!", and she kept it a secret, while Chef enters the office, and interupts Chris' boss, and asks Chris if he can speak with him in private. In the cafe they speak, Chris, "What is the matter?", Chef, "I just found out in your office that you had no money", Chris, "Okay, so I called the contestants, "Suckers", they don't know it", Chef, "Well, Zoey knew", Chris, "What did she see?", Chef, "She saw the empty money, in the empty case from last season, that was what I was going to tell you when I interrupted Mr. ???, Thank you, Chef, You're welcome, Chris", Chris, "Now wait a minute, Chef, where are you getting all this?", Chef, "Zoey is the only person who knew, and is keeping a secret", Chris, "If she gets in the final 3, and everyone contestant competes, then she'll expose of what I kept, and this will be the end of my career!" Winners: Cameron and Geoff Losers: Lightning, Scott and Zoey Eliminated: Scott. Reason: Scott was defeated by Geoff and Zoey, due to Geoff and Cameron being the winners, they pick Scott as the loser (part of Geoff's plan for revenge for cutting a rope to seperate Bridgette, Gwen, Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie, Harold, DJ, Heather, Owen and Alejandro from Noah, Justin, Katie, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna and Sierra on the boat they were getting on in Total Drama Around the World in 80 Days) Low: Zoey and Lightning Chapter 24: TDRI Aftermath 4 While interviewing LeShawna, Brick, Sam, Jo and Scott, the 28 members of the Peanut Gallery nominate for Geoff, Cameron, Zoey and Lightning: *LeShawna: States Geoff is the most sweetest guy and has won her vote! *Brick: states Zoey's a good friend of his, and should win! *Sam: Lightning's not his personal favorite! *Jo: well she's got to pick Lightning! *Scott: Zoey is an opportunity to him! Nominies for Geoff: *Trent *Gwen *Harold *DJ *LeShawna *Tyler *Lindsay *Cody Nominies for Cameron: *Sadie *Staci *Katie *Dawn *Harold *Noah Nominies for Zoey: *Scott *Mike *B *Brick *Izzy *Dakota Nominies for Lightning: *Sam (reluctantly forced to nominate Lightning by Chris) *Jo When there's only 22 former contestants for the four, Duncan brings out an unpleasent visit from Fangs to force either who Eva, Justin, Beth, Courtney, Izzy, Heather, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro and Anne Maria nominate. But Duncan tells Eva, Justin, Beth, Courtney, Izzy, Heather, Owen, Sierra and Alejandro not to vote for Lightning due to the fact that his audition tape called the original castmates "a bunch of losers". In the end, Eva voted for Lightning, Justin voted for Geoff, Beth voted for Cameron, Courtney voted for Cameron, Izzy voted for Zoey, Heather voted for Cameron, Owen voted for Geoff, Sierra voted for Geoff, Alejandro voted for Zoey and Anne Maria voted for Cameron! That concludes 11 votes for Geoff, 10 votes for Cameron, 8 votes for Zoey, and 3 votes for Lightning, Bridgette is tired of Duncan torturing other campers, she, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Harold, Justin, Dawn, Brick, Jo, LeShawna, Courtney, Mike and B teach him a lesson by doing the same thing that happened to Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! Hosts: Duncan and Bridgette Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, DJ, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Anne Maria and Mike Commentors: LeShawna, Brick, Sam, Jo and Scott Truth or Fangs: If they are telling the truth, they don't get attacked by Fangs, but if they're lying, they get attacked by Fangs. Aftermath Video Guests: Chris McLean with his confession of being completly broke! leaving the audiance furious! Chapter 25: The Enchanted Franken-Forest In this episode, Zoey and Cameron agree to team up against Lightning to eliminate him before the final two. Cameron is especially interested in doing so because he knows Lightning is targeting him over "stealing" invincibility from him. Then, Chris sends the final three campers into the enchanted forest to retrieve a flower from a Venus Flytrap. Inside the forest, the campers encounter mutated animals, including Ezekiel. Throughout the challenge, Zoey starts to be rude to Cameron while Lighting gets lost. Cameron then begins to realize that Zoey is changing, but Zoey then gives up winning the challenge to save Cameron from dying, so Geoff and Lightning win the challenge, but Geoff betrays and eliminates Lightning for his selfishness, which makes Geoff, Cameron and Zoey the final 3, which makes Chris fear of what he visioned in "Eat, Puke and Be Wary". Winners: Geoff Losers: Cameron, Lightning and Zoey Eliminated: Lightning, Reason: Geoff's reward was choosing who got to be eliminated next, and he chose Lightning, due to his selfishness of calling Katie fat, being so cruel to Cameron, and annoying everytime. Chapter 26: The Final Battle The final three contestants face off in a gladiator style battle with one receiving the prize of one million dollars. Then near the end they realize the check from the TDI was a fake, the cash in the suit case was empty like in "World Tour", to realize Chris is a cheat and a Blackmailing fraud, even Chef was mad! At the End Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet were arrested by the Canadian Police! McLean states: "AWWWW MMMAAAANNN"! Winners: Geoff, becomes the Winner and wins real money, when he won the money, upset campers look at him, then Geoff decided to share them the money, he gave some to Duncan (now that he is a free man), Trent (can open his own music store), Gwen (can get her dad out of jail), Tyler and Lindsay (share the money, and Lindsay's family fortune), Beth (can take her, her mother, Brady, Tyler and Lindsay on a cruise), Sam (can get his own TV screen), Jo (can open her own gym), Brick (can go to fashion school), Harold and Noah (share half the dough to go to college), Owen (can open his own restaurant), Dakota (can get an antidote back to normal), Anne Maria (to finally go to Borneo), Justin (to help fund the orphens), DJ (to make a Zoo), Katie and Sadie (to have some fun with Justin Bieber), Eva (to buy the last carpet for her grandmother), LeShawna (to please her family name), Mike (to get mental health), Zoey (to become a supermodel), Courtney (to gain her own club), B (to help Justin with the Orphens), Heather (to get plastic surgery), Alejandro (to return to his native Portugal, and help his sick brother), Cody (to go with Sierra to Austrailia), Sierra (to go with Cody to Austrailia), Staci (to open her shoe store), Cameron (to finally get the medical needs!), Bridgette (she and her mother can now open her own surf shop) and Dawn (though she refused, and already said on her audition tape, "Money isn't important to me, nature and my animal friends are") Runner-Ups: Cameron and Zoey Category:Competition stories